Why bandits?
by Sora Moto
Summary: Lina Inverse, Bandit Killer. But why did she first decide to go after bandits?
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I should be working on one of my many other existing fics before even considering a new one. And I would be if I had easy access to the previous chapters. New computer and no wifi in the area mean I can't just pull them up. I'm also lacking my favorite word program and it took me a while just to figure out how to find the notepad program in a Mac. Anyway I had a brilliant idea for a story and had to get it down. I admit its going to be short, but I hadn't seen anyone even attempt this crossover, and it fits nearly perfectly... even if only by a strange stretch of the imagination. Be forewarned to make this work I will have to warp both worlds just a bit to merge them but you will be rewarded for putting up with it. Now on to the story...

Summary: Why does Lina Inverse go so far out of her way to blow up bandits? Any more would spoil it.

Prologue

At the age of twelve Lina was already a graduate of the local sorcerer's guild. She had studied for years and worked herself ragged in hopes that she could show her parents that she was just as good as her sister, but she wasn't. Her sister you see was Luna Inverse the famous Ceiphied Knight that everyone respected. She even made Mazoku back down with a look. So it was no wonder to anyone that when a note arrived for Luna from the famed Bandit King stating that he would steal Ceiphied's Treasure the she was hardly worried at all.

This only served to add to Lina's ire though. She certainly didn't know what this treasure was that the Bandit King was after nor did she really care. The only thing she cared about was that if she managed to catch this Bandit King then she would prove that she was just as good as if not better than her older sister. And so with this idea planted firmly in her mind Lina headed out into the vineyard so she could keep an eye out for this Bandit King.

"Stupid Luna, she should be setting up traps out here like I've been doing. And who does this Bandit King think he is thinking he can slip past the beautiful genius sorcerous Lina Inverse!" She was only mumbling this to herself as she looked around the boundary between the forest and her family's vineyard.

"Hey there, these are some fine grapes you have growing here."

"Huh?" Lina looked up at the boy lounging in one of the trees eating a bunch of grapes that she could only assume came from her family's vineyard. "Hey put those grapes down this minute, those are our grapes and we certainly didn't give you permission to eat any!" Lina couldn't believe the nerve of this guy.

The boy finished off the grapes before replying and gave her a roguish grin as he did, "Ah, come on there's no harm in little old me having one small bunch of grapes, now is there?" He hopped down from his perch and gave Lina a disarming smile.

Taken slightly aback by his behavior Lina nodded in a agreement with him before turning her nose up slightly, "Fine, whatever. just don't take anymore and stay out of my way. I can't have someone like you getting in my way while I try to catch the Bandit King."

The boy smiled slightly, "Oh, you're planning on catching the Bandit King, I hear he's a pretty tricky bandit though. You sure you can catch him?"

Lina glares at the boy for even thinking she couldn't do it. "I can and I will."

"Alright, no need to get so angry. So how do you plan to catch him anyway?" He gives her an innocent, placating smile.

"Uh, well, I'm setting up traps, even if they don't catch him they'll tell me where he is so I can blast him."

"Well that makes sense at least. Well I'll leave you to setting your traps then." He grins and walks off towards the forest with a wave.

"Hey, wait. What's your name anyway?"

He pauses and thinks for a moment before looking over his shoulder and smiling broadly at her, "It's Jing. And your name Miss?"

"Huh, oh, its Lina." She watches him walk off into the forest for a bit before going back to her trap setting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next several days Lina goes out and sets up more traps in hopes to catch the Bandit King. She also checks all her previous traps and finds that they haven't even been disturbed by local wild life. Growing more and more frustrated she takes it out on the only other person she sees daily. Jing. He had been showing up and lounging in trees watching her and making idle conversation. Occasionally she would get upset because her traps weren't working and shout at him.

"You aren't helping!" She growled out.

Jing just grinned at her, "I thought you wanted to do this yourself though. Weren't you trying to show up your sister?"

Quelled by his argument Lina drops it but doesn't release her anger entirely.

"Hey Jing, who's the cutie?" Jing smiles slightly at seeing Lina blush faintly at the black albatross's words.

"Oh, that would be Ms. Lina Inverse. She's setting up traps to catch the Bandit King, so I thought I'd keep her company." She smiles at his friend and the bird nods.

"Ah I see, so why aren't you helping the nice young lady, Jing?"

"Well she doesn't really seem to want my help all that much, Kir." He smiles at he sound of a branch snapping, knowing it had been one Lina was trying to use in her latest trap.

"Why don't you just go find someone else to bother then?" She snubs as she looks for a replacement branch.

"But that wouldn't be nearly as much fun, would it?"

"Hmph."

Kir turns to Jing and says in a quiet tone so that Lina can't overhear, "I thought you were going to be checking out their mansion and trying to figure out where the treasure was hidden Jing. Why are you just hanging around with this girl?"

Jing grins at his companion, "Just taking my time I guess."

Kir sighs and shrugs at Jing, "Fine do whatever, I'll be in town whenever you're ready." And with that Kir flies off toward the town.

"So who was that bird anyway?"

Jing looks a bit surprised by the question but answers with a smile, "Oh him. That was Kir, my traveling companion."

"Is he mad at you?" She looked curious and slightly concerned. Jing couldn't help but smile.

"Nah, he'll get over it. I just need to give him some space." He leans back a bit further on his branch to watch Lina set up more traps.

Lina had been thinking about what the bird had said, 'He called me a cutie.' She blushes slightly and then peers up at Jing, reclining on a tree branch looking to all the world to be asleep. Her blush deepens and she accidently sets off the trap she was setting, which led to her being hung upside down in the tree near to where Jing was laying.

Jing grins up at the bright red red-head, holding in laughter, which causes said red-head to blush even more before turning her embarrassment into anger and lashing out at Jing. "Don't you dare laugh, Jing." When he snorts and puts a hand over his mouth to hold back his laughter Lina begins to swing her arms around angrily. "Don't laugh, help me get down. Jing!" At that point she made an attempt to stomp her foot while hanging upside down and Jing lost it.

Jing was laughing hard enough that he fell from the tree and wound up getting caught by another of Lina's traps. His look of surprise at having been strung up in the same manner as Lina was priceless and Lina couldn't help but break out into peals of laughter. The surprise left Jing's face and was replaced with a his trademark smile. He then crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow at Lina who had not stopped laughing. "You know with me strung up here like this, who do you think is going to get us down?"

That got Lina to stop laughing and puff out her cheeks in frustration, "How should I know?" She huffed.

Shrugging Jing flicks his wrist and draws out his concealed sword. He first slices the rope holding him up and then cuts the one holding Lina, being sure to catch her so she doesn't hit the ground. Setting her down he takes in her surprised and shocked face before withdrawing the blade. "I told you I was traveling. It wouldn't be very wise to travel without some form of defense." He smirks at her and her face brightens with a slight blush.

"Yeah I suppose that makes sense." Flustered Lina turns her back on Jing. "You know what, these traps aren't working at all. Its been three days since the Bandit King sent that message to my sister and no one has seen hide nor hair of him. Maybe he isn't coming." Her shoulders slump and she looks thoroughly beaten.

Still Grinning Jing steps forward and takes Lina's hand and continues on past her, dragging her with him. "Why don't we go have some fun then? You can show me around." He looks over his shoulder to smile at her, causing Lina to blush brightly. Averting her eyes from his she nods and mumbles an agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two spent the rest of the day together going around the town and having fun. When it was getting close to dinner time Lina realized it was going to have to end. The two were sitting on a hill over looking the ocean. The sun was low in the sky but not quite ready to set. Jing was leaning back on his arms a light breeze ruffling his hair. Lina sat next to him, her knees were up to her chest and she had her arms wrapped around them and her head resting on her knees so that she was looking at Jing. "Thank you for today."

Jing looks over at her and smiles, "You're welcome, I had fun spending the day with you." He noticed how she turned her face away from him while a slight blush formed on her cheeks. He smiles.

Lina eventually gets up, "I should be getting home, its dinner time and I don't want my mom to worry about me."

"I understand. Why don't I meet you tomorrow morning in the usual place."

Lina smiles and nods, "That would be great. See you there. And don't be late!" She waves as she runs off towards home.

After she is gone from sight Kir flies down and lands next to Jing. "So you planning to have her help you get the treasure Jing?"

Jing smiles at his companion, "Well you could say that."

"Hey Jing. What is this Ceiphied's Treasure anyway?"

Jing looks thoughtful for a moment, "Cephied's Treasure is something that can only be stolen once. It is treasured by all young maidens and at the same time is much more powerful."

Kir looks at Jing skeptically, "Quit talking in riddles already Jing. What is it?"

Jing smiles at Kir before looking up into the sky, "Lina is the treasure Kir, well more accurately her heart."

"Huh. Wait so you mean all this time that you've been hanging around that girl you've actually been stealing her heart?"

"Yep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lina rushed out the door of her house as soon as she was dressed and ran all the way through the vineyard to the edge of the forest where she always had met Jing. She was happy, excited and looking forward to seeing him. Images of his roguish smile ran through her mind as she came upon the spot and she looked up into the tree he was always lounging in. "Ha, I must have beaten him here." She smiles triumphantly.

After a few minutes of waiting she hears shouting coming from her house and makes out people yelling about the Bandit King. "Aw man, I'm missing my chance." She then realized that the shouting was getting closer and smirked. "They're chasing him right to me." She prepares a fireball and watches for him to break through the vines. The shouting people were getting closer now and Lina was ready, she'd show everyone.

Then she saw Kir fly out of the vineyard and hot on the bird's heels was none other than Jing. Lina faltered and lost the fireball spell she had prepared for the Bandit King. "Jing what... The Bandit King is coming this way, I'm going to catch him."

Jing smirks and walks up to Lina, whose back had been to the tree he was always lounging in. "Looks like you caught me, Lina." She stood there in shock as Jing leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. "I had fun." And with that he was gone, racing off into the forest. Lina stood there for a moment and then fell to her knees, blushing uncontrollably but still too shocked to really acknowledge anything.

That was how her sister, Luna, found her. Luna knew at that moment that the Bandit King had won and she cursed him for doing this to her sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lina spent the next year or so coming to terms with what the Bandit King, no Jing, had left her with and late in her 13th year she left home to begin her journey and to explore the world. Not long after leaving home she found herself surrounded by bandits, her first encounter with a bandit gang. She shocked the bandits when, instead of being scared and begging to be released unharmed, she flew into a fury, toasting every bandit that was there. "Bandits! You call yourselves bandits. You make a mockery of what it means to be a bandit." She then realized that they probably had some decent money on them and went around collecting from their pockets. "At least they gave me some decent traveling money for my trouble." Grinning she walked off, leaving the burnt and battered bandits behind. And thus was born the infamaous Bandit Killer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? I thought it was a cute idea. I mean she is the Bandit Killer, so what would happen if she had met him before she left on her journey, before she became known as the Bandit Killer. I think having her fall for Jing and then have him leave like that, with no explanation, would certainly create the basis for her dislike of bandits. Its not like Luna would have told her what the treasure he was really after was anyway, she's scary not cruel. And if anyone was lost on who the Bandit King was check out King of Bandit, Jing. It is a really good series.

Alright, that may have been a very long and involved prologue but that really is all that it was and without even creating a new document I'm starting in on Chapter two. Whether this is posted that way or not is still up for debate. This next chapter takes place after they battle Darkstar, but before the gang really splits up to go their separate ways. Philia is the only one that is not still with them. And while I love the new season of Slayers, Revolution will not be happening as far as this story is concerned.

Chapter One

It was another beautiful day, clear blue skies, birds singing, bandits getting blown away by a gleeful and beautiful genius sorcerous.

"Fireball! Flare Arrow!" Lina stood among the burning ruins of the latest bandit camp to cross her path smiling smuggly. She was now 18 and still enjoyed blowing up bandits and raiding their loot, which she was just turning to do as her companions sat by and watched.

"Why does Lina always go after bandits? Even when she's upset she tends to cheer right up after blasting a few bandits."

"I always assumed it was the appeal of stealing their treasure that appealed to her."

"Even so she is doing the Just thing and making it safer for innocent people to travel without fear of being attacked."

All three sweat-dropped and sighed, they had been puzzling over Lina's obsession with blowing up bandits for a few years now and stress relief was at the top of their list so far. None of them ever thought to ask Lina for her reasons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day the group entered into the town of Leona, well they tried to enter the town.

"What do you mean you aren't letting anyone in!" Lina was irate at the guards refusal to let them in. "Do you know who I am? I demand to see whoever is in charge here!"

"Look little girl we can't let anyone in, no matter who they are. Our lord received a letter from the Bandit King this morning claiming he was going to steal the lord's precious Blue Pearl. Until this threat has past he has ordered that no one is to enter or leave the city."

Gourry, Zelgadis and Amelia had panicked and backed up a good fifty feet when the guard had called Lina a little girl and were shocked when she grinned happily at something the guard had said. She didn't blow him up or even look angry, and that for some reason scared them more than anything else they had ever faced. "We're doomed, aren't we?"

Amelia and Zelgadis nodded in affirmation.

Back to Lina though. "Well, I can't blame His Lordship for his actions then. But I would like to offer my services to capture this Bandit King."

"Wha... but Lina, they aren't even going to let us into the city." Lina shot a look at Gourry that shut him up before he could say anything else.

"Gourry Im sure the nice guard would be more than happy to send someone with a message to their Lord that Lina Inverse is here and offering to help catch the Bandit King."

The guards looked at her with shocked faces before one stuttered out, "You're really Lina Inverse, the Bandit Killer?"

Lina grins at them and nods. "Yep."

The younger of the two guards jumps for the gate, "I'll go inform our lord immediately."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within half an hour Lina was in the main reception hall of the lord's mansion. The lord stood before the group welcoming them.

"I welcome you Lina Inverse to the town of Leona. I'm sorry for any trouble you had at the town gates."

"Don't worry about it." She waves it off. "Anyway I hear the Bandit King has threatened to steal from you. Is that correct?"

The lord nods, "Yes. I'm afraid so. If you would capture him for me and protect my Blue Pearl I would reward you greatly for your services."

Lina again waves him off, looking slightly bored. Her companions look at the lord as if looking at a condemned man. Knowing Lina as they did they knew to expect her to ask an enormous sum in exchange for her services. "Don't worry about paying me. I'll gladly deal with the Bandit King free of charge."

Three loud thuds resounded through out the hall as Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis facefaulted at her statement.

"Are your friends alright Ms. Lina?" Everyone in the hall was staring at them as Lina's eyebrow twitched.

"They're fine, I assure you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later the four were spread around the room in which the lord kept his Blue Pearl. Lina was sitting down at a table that had been set up for them eating an apple. Zelgadis was sitting across from her sipping on a cup of coffee, though he was worriedly looking over the rim at Lina at every opportunity. Amelia was pacing around making random poses and convinced that Lina had finally seen the light and come to the side of Justice. Gourry was just hovering around Lina like a mother hen and asking if she was feeling alright.

"I'm fine Gourry." Her eyebrow twitching at his constant worrying.

"But, Lina you told that guy you didn't want any money. You never do anything for free if you can avoid it." Gourry had stopped fussing to answer her and Lina sent him a glare.

"What you think I'm too greedy to actually want to do something for no reward."

All three turn to her and nod, "Yeah."

"Pretty much."

"Absolutely."

Lina glared at all of them. "Fine whatever." She crosses her arms and turns away from them.

"Lina, you have to admit that it is a bit strange that you wouldn't take that lord up on his offer to pay you for catching this Bandit King. But you never do anything without wanting something in exchange. What are you getting out of catching this guy." Zelgadis sent a pointed look straight at Lina.

Heaving a sigh Lina shrugged her shoulders and turned back to them. "Six years ago the Bandit King managed to steal something from my sister." She smirks at their shocked faces. "And if I manage to catch him then I will finally prove that I am the more powerful of the two of us." She throws a triumphant look out at her friends and they seem convinced that this is all there is to it. However Gourry was not entirely convinced. Something about how she threw bravado out at them after her declaration caused him to think there was more to what she said then just wanting to show up her sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours of waiting later, the group heard the door open and prepared to pounce on the intruder. Gourry, Zelgadis and Amelia held their fire when they saw a young man was the one that opened the door. Lina however showed no mercy. "Fireball!"

The young man managed to dodge the attack and wiped out his concealed sword to deflect any other attacks.

"Wait Lina, Its just a kid and his pet." Gourry tried to calm the angry sorcerous and prevent her from hurting an innocent boy.

"Gourry get out of the way I know what I'm doing!" Lina was trying to knock Gourry out of her way.

"My, my Lina, you haven't changed much have you?" The young man smiled handsomely at her while his bird landed on his shoulder.

"Shut up Jing! I'm going to get you for stealing from my sister." Lina finally managed to get Gourry off her and took aim at Jing again.

"Hey Jing I think she's serious about this." The three that were unfamiliar with Kir stared in shock at the talking bird.

"Fireball!" Jing dodges out of the way again and laughs nervously.

"Come on Lina. You can't be that mad about it, its not like I stole anything from you." Lina had managed to corner him and was preparing another Fireball.

At Jing's comment Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia were surprised to see Lina blushing to the roots of her hair. "You, you..." Her embarrassment quickly turned into anger, "You stole my first kiss! Fireball!"

Jing had taken advantage of Lina's slight hesitation to merge Kir with his arm, "Give me a Kir Royale!"

The ball of red fire and green energy hit in the middle and negated each other. However Jing found he had little time to react to the swordsman that was suddenly in his face and just barely avoided being cleaved in half by his attack.

Gourry had not reacted well to hearing what the Bandit King had stolen from His Lina. He saw red and attacked without mercy.

By Gourry's second swing Jing had managed to release Kir and draw his blade to defend against the enraged swordsman.

"Gourry! Get out of the way! This doesn't have anything to do with you." Lina nearly stomped her foot in anger as Zelgadis and Amelia just stood by and watched. "That's it. Fireball!" Lina threw the attack right at the two, not carrying if it hit either. Jing managed to evade being burnt since he was facing towards Lina. Gourry was not so fortunate as his back was to the sorcerous. The now charred swordsman lay on the ground as Lina sent a glare at Jing, who was holding his hands up in a placating manner.

"Now Lina, it couldn't have been that bad." His lip twitched into a smirk but he dropped it when he heard Lina growl at him and sweat-dropped instead.

"Oh, the kiss was wonderful Jing. It was the fact that as soon as you kissed me you ran off and I never heard from you again." Lina stalked forward and Gourry twitch off to the side at the comment. "To be honest I could really care less what you stole from Luna, but you broke my heart when you left like that." Lina had clenched her fists into tight balls that shook. Her face was angled towards her feet, Gourry had managed to recover some and was sitting up looking at Lina forlornly. A single tear splattered the ground at Lina's feet as she raised her face to meet Jing's. Tears rolled down her angry and hurt face.

"Lina..." Gourry stood up looking helplessly at Lina. Zelgadis and Amelia were just as shocked by her reaction.

Jing looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it and turned for the door. "Come on Kir. Let's leave." Just before he left he turned back to Lina with a look of remorse on his face, "I'm sorry I hurt you so deeply Lina." And with that he was gone.

Lina collapsed, tears still rolling down her face. Amelia took the initiative and kneeled beside her to comfort her. Gourry reached out towards her but stopped and lowered his hand, fisting it at his side. Zelgadis watched Gourry, probably the only one of the three that knew how strongly the swordsman felt for the small red-head in their group, and saw his clenched fist shake with rage at what the Bandit King's mere presence had done to Lina. Without a word Gourry turned and strode out.

As Gourry left, the lord and a few of his guards came in to see what the commotion had been about. Zelgadis intercepted them.

"What's happened here?"

"The Bandit King made his appearance."

"What! Did you capture him? Is the Blue Pearl safe?"

"No we didn't manage to capture him but he didn't steal the pearl."

"Oh thank god." The lord runs over to the Blue Pearl and inspects it without even noticing the sorcerous on the floor. "In thanks for protecting my treasure allow me to put you up for the night. I know you didn't want any payment but it's the least I can do." Zelgadis nods in acceptance and looks to Amelia who is helping Lina to her feet. "Is she going to be alright?" The lord asks with concern in his voice as he notices the state that Lina is in.

Zelgadis takes his gaze from his friends to the lord. "I hope so. Hopefully a good nights rest and a good breakfast and she'll be back to her old self."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After settling Lina and Amelia into a suite the lord showed Zelgadis the suite he was providing for himself and Gourry.

"By the way, where is your other companion?"

"He's probably at your guard's training grounds working out his frustrations. I'll go and get him and let him know about the rooms. And thank you for your hospitality."

"Ah, don't fret about it, if it weren't for you and your friends that Bandit King would have made off with my precious Blue Pearl. It's the least I can do."

After parting from the lord Zelgadis made his way down to the courtyard where Gourry was taking out his frustrations on a training dummy. "Are you going to be alright Gourry?"

He takes a few more swings before responding, "I don't know. How would you feel if you found out suddenly that someone you loved already loved someone else and was in tears over that person." The dummy shatters as Gourry angrily thrashes it.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't leave them alone to cry over the other person. Have you even told Lina how you feel?"

Gourry stops and looks slightly crestfallen, "No. I haven't." He sits down, "It just never seems like the right time to tell her."

"I suppose I can understand that." Zelgadis sits next to him on the ground. "Lina needs you right now Gourry. Whether either of you wants to admit it, she needs you to support her through this."

Gourry nods and gets up to head to Lina's room then stops, "Uh Zel. Where is Lina staying?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, I didn't quite get to where I wanted, but I really wanted to post this so I am. The next chapter shouldn't be too long. Please write a review with constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so I finally have internet access on here again. And I finally was able to post the first chapters of this story. I hope people enjoy it, haven't gotten any kind of response, haven't even seen it actually be posted in the category yet. Oh well by the time I finish typing this chapter I hope to have gotten a few responses. Shall we continue then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap: What's this Jing and Lina met before Lina left on her journey and then they met again after Lina had finished her story, or has she. Why was Gourry so upset by everything? I think he's going to confess!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lina had eventually calmed down with help from Amelia and was now laying awake on the bed in her room. She feels a breeze blow through the room and looks towards the window confused. "I don't remember leaving that open." She sits up and makes to move toward the window, but stops at seeing Jing at the end of her bed.

"You've made quite a name for yourself since we first met." He gives her his roguish grin.

At first Lina is unsure what to do or say, but at Jing's smile she frowns and throws a pillow at him. Huffing she crosses her arms and glares at him. "What do you think you're doing in here? Stealing into a young woman's room, honestly."

Jing had caught the pillow and was peeking over it at Lina as she scolded him, still smiling. Shrugging he sets the pillow down and moves towards Lina. "Well I am the Bandit King, stealing is what I do." He was right next to her by now, his face inches from hers.

Blushing Lina moves back but finds her back to the headboard. "Uh, well. That's true I suppose." Not staying flustered long she quickly changes to anger, "What do you want anyway?" SHe glares at him, but its effect seems lost in their close proximity.

Jing finds himself reaching up and brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, "What I want..." He leans in and kisses her gently, "Is you." He looks deeply into her eyes, still smiling.

Lina looks back, speechless and blushing brightly. A knock at the door interrupts whatever she was about to say and before she realizes it Jing is gone, only the wind coming through the still open window to show for his presence.

The person at the door knocks again, "Lina. You in there? I hope I have the right room. Uh can we talk, Lina?"

Recognizing Gourry's voice Lina gets up, still blushing slightly, and answers the door. "Sure Gourry we can talk." She smiles at him and he smiles back in his usual way. After standing there for several minutes neither has said anything else. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Lina looks at Gourry expectantly, her patients beginning to wear thin.

"Uh." Gourry scratches his head and then strikes his fist against his palm as if he just remembered why he was there, knowing him that's exactly what had just happened. "Oh right." His expression changes from playful to serious, "Lina could we sit down?"

"Huh?" Surprised at his sudden change in mood she nods, "Sure." She moves towards the bed, the only place in the fairly bare room to sit, and sits down.

Gourry looks at the bed slightly unsure but sits beside her anyway, after closing the door.

"So what's this about?"

"Uh," Gourry looks at the wall across from him, "Lina, we've known each other for several years now. Faced a lot of hard things side by side."

"Yes."

"Well," He turns and looks her in the eye, "Lina, it's taken me a while to figure it out, but from the moment I met you..." He pauses and Lina looks at him expectantly, he gulps. "Lina, I... I love you." He looks at her expectantly, waiting for some kind of response.

At first Lina freezes, but after a moment she smiles back at him, "I love you too Gourry. You're like a big brother to me." She finished while looking at the wall across from them, still smiling happily.

Gourry had been ecstatic when Lina had first responded, but as she continued his face, and his heart, fell. He clenched his fist at his side, shaking at the rejection he had not been expecting. In the blink of an eye he has Lina pinned beneath him as he kneels over her.

Surprise and slight fear at his actions flashing across Lina's face at his sudden action. "Gourry." She looks up at his surprisingly angry face, fear and anger warring on her face. "Gourry! What's the matter with you?"

"I love you!" And before she can respond Gourry leans down and kisses her.

Smack!

She sound resounds throughout the room and they sit there frozen for a moment. Gourry with his head turned to the side, a large red welt on his cheek in the shape of a hand. Lina with her hand raised, having just delivered the red welt. "You... You should leave now Gourry." Even though said calmly, tears overflow from her eyes.

Slowly Gourry gets off of her and then heads for the door, his head hung so that his bangs cover his eyes. As he reaches the door and begins to open it he looks back at the girl lying in shock on the bed. He almost says something but turns back to the door and leaves instead. Closing the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gourry enters into the common area of the suite that he and Zelgadis are staying in. Zelgadis is sitting on a couch drinking coffee as he enters. "So how did it go? To be honest I wasn't expecting you to come back tonight." Looking up at the other man for the first time since he had entered Zelgadis saw the state of his swordsman friend, he is shocked at what he sees. Head hung in shame, a red welt on his cheek and looking the picture of utter defeat. This was not the way Zelgadis had expected Gourry to return. "What happened?"

"Like a brother..." Gourry drags his feet over to the couch opposite Zelgadis and collapses onto it. Slumping forward he buries his face in his hands. "I, I think I may have gone to far..."

Confused by what the swordsman was saying Zelgadis sets down his drink. "What happened Gourry? What did you do?"

"I almost forced her. How can I call myself her guardian if I can't even protect her from myself."

Beginning to see what happened, Zelgadis looks at his friend with compassion. "We all make mistakes Gourry..."

Before Zelgadis can say more Gourry looks up at him, eyes filled with anger, "I pushed her down and kissed her after she rejected me Zel. That's not just a mistake you make like that." His eyes fill with self loathing, "I scared her." He goes back to having his face buried in his hands. "I really am an idiot."

"I can't deny that my friend." He pats the swordsman on the shoulder sympathetically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok that was supposed to be where chapter 1 ended. I know, I was so mean to Gourry. I really do love the Lina/Gourry pairing but its just not for this story. Sorry to anyone that thought I was going that way. And sorry Gourry, I was a little ruff on you here as well, maybe more so than I originally planned. Well there is still more so keep reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day the group ate breakfast in silence and for once there was no fighting over food. Amelia looked between Lina and Gourry with confusion and then looked to Zelgadis who shook his head at her unspoken question. After only eating a few plates of food Lina stopped and pushed back to stand. "We should head out as soon as we're ready. The lord informed me about a rumor he heard about a legendary spring said to cure all ailments and magical effects. I thought you might be interested in it Zel."

Zelgadis looks up at Lina and then glances at Gourry, "Sounds like a good idea. Thank you."

Lina nods and heads to her room.

Zelgadis watches her leave and then turns to Gourry while setting down his coffee. "That could have gone worse."

Gourry had barely touched his food. "She ignored me. How could it have been worse?"

Zelgadis raises an eyebrow at him. "She could have FIreballed you."

Gourry slumps further into his seat.

"Mr. Zelgadis, what happened between Ms. Lina and Mr. Gourry?" Amelia looks between the two men. Gourry seems to become even more distraught at her question, while Zelgadis sighs and turns towards her.

"Last night Gourry told Lina how he felt about her."

Amelia brightens up at hearing this, "Really, that's wonderful Mr. Gourry." One look at Gourry, steals her thunder as the swordsman looked like a man that had just lost everything dear to him. She looks to Zelgadis for an answer.

"It didn't go well." Zelgadis gets up and walks over to Gourry's side. "Come on Gourry, we need to get ready to head out." Gourry looks up at him as if to protest but Zelgadis steels his face, "Gourry, she never said you weren't welcome to come and you are still her guardian. I think she just needs some time to work through this. Lina isn't the type to hold a grudge. Take that fruitcake priest for example."

Gourry looks up at Zelgadis slightly upset, "Great, I'm no better than Xellos."

Amelia comes in between the two men with a serious look on her face. "Mr. Gourry if you think you did something wrong then you should apologize to Ms. Lina. And even if you didn't do anything wrong then you should talk to her and let her know you're ok with just being friends."

Gourry looks up at Amelia, his gloomy appearance brightening slightly, "Thanks Amelia. You're right I, I should apologize." Gourry gets up and and heads towards his room to prepare for their journey, leaving Amelia and Zelgadis at the table.

"Mr. Zelgadis, how badly did he screw up?" Amelia turns and looks up at her stony companion for an answer.

Zelgadis sighs deeply and watches after Gourry, "Royally." Amelia winces at the answer. "I think Lina will forgive him though. I'm more concerned about Gourry forgiving himself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By midday the four were back out on the open road traveling in search of the spring that Lina had heard rumor of. Lina seemed to be back to her normal self and leading the group. Gourry however still seemed to be upset and was hanging back at the rear of the party. He watched Lina forlornly, hoping for a chance to approach her and make his apology.

"Let's stop here for lunch. I'm famished." Lina heads off the road and into the forest. "I'll be back in a bit with some fish. Get a fire started." Her friends watch her disappear into the forest with some surprise.

"So... It seems she's back to normal." Zelgadis moves off the road and begins to clear an area for the fire. "Gourry, why don't you go help Lina with the fish. Amelia and I can handle the fire." He gives Gourry a pointed look to stop him from arguing.

Gourry takes off after Lina.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Mr. Zelgadis? Letting them be alone together?" Amelia looks to Zelgadis as he begins to gather firewood.

"No, but he needs a chance to apologize. This a s good a chance as any."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smiling Lina makes her way to a stream and crosses it, continuing past. Back at the road she had seen the gleam of metal in the trees just off the road just before making her announcement about lunch. Knowing exactly who it was she called for lunch and gone off on her own with the excuse that she was getting fish. She comes out into a clearing with a slight rise and a large oak tree at the top. Sitting on the lowest branch of the tree was Jing, smiling happily at her arrival.

"You made it." Jing hops down and strides towards her.

Lina shakes her head and walks past him to sit under the tree Jing had been sitting in. "Thanks for the tip about the spring. It will really help Zel."

Jing shrugs and sits next to Lina, "No thanks necessary. He's your friend, I'm sure you would have heard about it eventually."

Smirking, Lina bumps him with her shoulder, "Not like you to be so modest. So where's Kir?"

Jing lieans back on his hands and looks up, "Kir said he wanted to let us have some time alone."

Laughing Lina leans on his shoulder, "I can't stay long though I still need to get the fish I told them I was getting for lunch." Jing joins her in laughing.

Meanwhile Gourry had been walking through the forest and had come across the stream, but saw no sign of Lina. Frowning he goes in search of her and after a while hears her laughing. He moves in the direction of her laughter and enters the clearing and sees her laughing with Jing. He clenches his hand into a tight fist, shaking with anger, his bangs concealing his eyes. Turning abruptly he heads back into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lina came out of the forest carrying several fish and smiling happily. "I'm back."

Sitting around the fire already eating the fish that Gourry had brought back. Gourry glared at the fish he was eating.

"Uh, I guess I had more trouble getting fish than I thought." Zelgadis had already set down the fish he was eating and was staring at her. "What, do I have something on my face?"

"Lina, why did you want to stop for lunch?" Amelia watches Lina from next to Zelgadis.

"Uh, well, I was hungry." Lina looks between them nervously and then looks at Gourry in hopes of getting some back up from him. She's surprised when she sees him throw down what was left of the fish he is eating and stands up angrily. He sends an angry and hurt look at Lina before walking off. "Gourry! Hey." She moves to follow him but Zelgadis's hand around her wrist stops her.

"Lina, Gourry followed you when you went to get the fish. He told us about your little rendezvous with the Bandit King."

"Ms. Lina how could you?" Amelia looks up at Lina with tears in her eyes.

"Ah, Uh, Amelia come on. It's not that serious." She looks between them nervously. "It's not that serious."

"Lina when that guy first showed up you were trying to capture him or fry him with a Fireball. Now you're suddenly best of friends." Zelgadis looks her straight in the eye. "It is serious Lina, because you know how Gourry feels about you and you're rubbing it in his face that you rejected him."

Lina yanks her arm from Zelgadis's grip angrily. "I don;t see why my private life is suddenly up for public discussion, but I told Gourry that he's like a brother to me. I meant it when I said it to him also. Gourry's the one that pushed me down and went to far!" Lina glares at Zelgadis, breathing heavily.

Amelia looks shocked at what Lina had just shared and looks up at Zelgadis, "Mr. Zelgadis, did you know that Mr. Gourry had done that?"

Zelgadis closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before replying. "I had an idea. I hadn't realized he'd gone that far though."

Lina takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself down, "I didn't mean to rub it in his face. I didn't want to hurt him which is why I didn't tell you where I was really going."

"Ms. Lina..."

"I'm sorry that I got on your case about this. I guess it's more my fault for asking Gourry to go after you in the first place." Zelgadis turns to sit down by the fire.

"Zel?" Lina and Amelia move over and stand across from him.

"I sort of told Gourry to go and confess and then thought that if he apologized he might be able to make up for whatever he had done last night."

Amelia kneels next to Zelgadis. "Mr. Zelgadis, you didn't do anything wrong. You were just trying to help."

Zelgadis looks over at Amelia and then up at Lina, "Amelia's right Zel, it's not your fault. Regardless of your actions I still would have met with Jing. I needed to thank him."

"Thank him?"

"For what?"

"Well, he's sort of the one that told me about the spring that might be able to cure you Zel. I couldn't just not say thank you."

Zelgadis and Amelia both look at her, shocked.

"Well I guess he's not as bad as I thought."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I'm sorry to all those fans of Gourry. I sort of turning him into the bad guy here aren't I. I love Gourry, he's awesome, but it makes sense that he'd be a little ticked off after all he's gone through for her that he might be a little upset about what's going on. Uh anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm kinda upset that I'm not getting many reviews, but at least I figured out why traffic was so low. I had to rate this M. Yeah so please tell all your friends and please leave a review telling me what you like about the story. Anyway on to the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Lina had had a chance to calm down the three realized that Gourry had not come back yet. They also noticed that it was getting dark out and decided that this was as good a place as any to spend the night.

"I'll go look for him, you two set up the camp." Lina then left in the direction that Gourry had gone earlier when he had stormed off. SHe had just gotten out of hearing distance from where the others were setting up camp when she made out the sounds of a sword fight in the distance. "Gourry?" Concerned that he was being ambushed she ran in the direction of the fighting sounds and came into a clearing and what she saw shocked her into just standing there.

Gourry was there, fighting, but he was not fighting someone she had been expecting him to be fighting. It was Jing. Lina could tell that the younger man was on the defense and wearing down quickly. He already had several cuts and slices in his clothing. Kir hovered nearby but was unable to get near enough to Jing to help him thanks to Gourry's incessant attack. With one more swing of his sword Gourry had knocked Jing to the ground and was preparing a final blow when Lina snapped out of her trance. "Gourry!" Her shout paused him long enough for Lina to rush between the two men. "Gourry, what are you doing?"

Gourry looks down at her, hurt and anger filling his eyes. The kind man Lina had come to know during their travels no where within them. "Why are you stopping me Lina? Usually you have no problem with taking out your frustrations on bandits. So why do you have a problem with someone else doing the same? Or maybe it's just that I choose him as the target?" His eyes harden with hatred for Jing as he looks at the Bandit King.

Lina stared back at Gourry, her fists clenched and she felt her entire body shaking at the look he sent toward Jing. It terrified her, even if it wasn't meant for her. "Gourry what's wrong with you? This isn't like you."

Gourry glanced at Lina and saw the fear in her eyes, fear for the man behind her ,who was struggling to sit up. Lowering his blade and releasing one hand from the hilt he lets his bangs cover his eyes. Lina relaxes at his action but Jing seems somewhat suspicious of the older man's actions.

xxxFLASHBACKxxxx (I know this is weird for me too, but I know you all want to know what happened between the guys.)

Jing had been lazing about after Lina had gone back to her friends. He knew he'd be seeing her again and smiled.

"Hey Jing!" Kir came swooping down and landed on his shoulder.

"Hey Kir. How do you feel about following Lina around a bit more?"

"Huh, well I don't mind. But why do you want to follow her?"

Jing smirks at the bird as an answer and starts to leave in the direction that Lina had gone in earlier. He stopped when Gourry came out of the trees in front of him and he stops as he notices the angry glare being sent his way by the swordsman. "It was Gourry right?"

Gourry begins to shake and draws his sword. "You can't have her."

Jing brings out his blade and holds it up to defend himself. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lina, I won't let you have her!" Gourry charges Jing and brings his sword down.

xxxxxEND FLASHBACKxxxxx

Gourry suddenly reaches out and pushes Lina aside roughly before bringing his sword around on Jing. Jing was ready for him though and had already merged his arm with Kir. "Give me a Kir Royale!" The green blast of energy strikes Gourry dead on his armor, pushing the man back without doing much damage.

Gourry stumbles back and glares hatefully at Jing. Lina by now had had time to regain her footing and was standing between the two men glaring at them both. "Gourry, what the hell do you think you are doing? And you," She whips her head towards Jing, "Why did you use such a dangerous attack?"

Gourry didn't say anything and continued to glare at Jing across Lina.

Jing lowered his arm and separated from Kir, holding his hands up in defense. "I made sure not to hit anything vital. I aimed for his armor." Lina nods at his response and turns back to Gourry, who had still not said anything. "Gourry?" She also took the chance to inspect his armor and proved that Jing had told the truth.

Throwing down his sword angrily Gourry really looks at Lina for the first time since she had arrived. She stood there between them, angry but he noticed her wince and realized that she had most of her weight on her right leg and was wincing slightly whenever her weight shifted towards her left. She also had a large bruise forming on her arm and had dirt covering her left side. "Lina..." His hand reaches forward and she winces. Before he can do anything else Jing has pulled Lina behind himself, ready to defend her from the swordsman. Gourry lowered his hand and looks at the ground. "Lina, I'm sorry, I..."

"Gourry, please just explain why you and Jing were fighting."

"I... Lina I love you. I couldn't, seeing you with him, I just..." Gourry stumbles over his words before just giving up and looking at Lina apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Lna takes a deep breath and pushes Jing to the side gently. "Gourry, I'm sorry I don't feel the same way. But attacking Jing isn't going to change that. I still want to be your friend Gourry, but you need to realize that it won't be more than that." Gourry looks up at them, hurt filling his eyes. "Let's go back to the other's, they're probably getting worried." Lina looks at Jing. "You coming too?" Jing nods before looking up at Gourry again, the swordsman had picked up his sword and was sheathing it before turning and heading back the way he had come. Lina took his arm and pulled him along with her.

Jing notices her limping and sweeps her into his arms to carry her. "You hurt your ankle." Lina blushes but lets the protests that were building on her lips die.

"Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three made it back to camp, Gourry hanging his head in shame and Jing carrying Lina. Zelgadis and Amelia stood up when they got a good look at Lina.

"Ms. Lina!"

Zelgadis looks at Gourry, "What happened?" Gourry just sits down and hangs his head further. Amelia, Lina and Jing look over at Zelgadis who is yet to take his eyes from Gourry. "Gourry, what did you do?"

Gourry looks up at Zelgadis, his face blank. "I pushed her." And he goes back to studying his feet.

Amelia gasps at Gourry's statement and turns to Lina, worry etched over her face. "Ms. Lina?"

"I'm fine Amelia, I just twisted my ankle and bumped my arm. A quick recovery spell and I'm back to normal." Lina was smiling the whole time.

Amelia looked at Lina, not quite believing her but not wanting to argue with her. Sighing, she casts Recovery and heals Lina.

Once healed Amelia steps back expecting Jing to set Lina back onto her feet, but instead he carries her over to a seat by the fire and sits with her in his lap. Lina doesn't fight him but blushes slightly.

"Uh, well Jing wants to travel with us for a bit. I told him it was ok." Lina looks up at Zelgadis and Amelia.

Amelia looks to Zelgadis who lets out a sigh and sits down near the fire. "I don't see any reason why he can't." Taking a cue from Zelgadis, Amelia sits down as well, smiling at the two that sat opposite her.

Gourry looked up at them and clenched his fist, both in anger at himself and at Jing for his luck. The only one to really notice Gourry's reaction was Kir, who was perched in a tree. The bird sighs, realizing that this was only the beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For several days Jing traveled with Lina and her friends. Zelgadis and Amelia grew to like the young King of Bandits while Gourry just grew more and more frustrated at how close he was to Lina. As they began to approach Atlas City, Lina and Jing looked hesitant to continue, everyone realized that Jing probably wouldn't be bale to enter the city due to his reputation. When they were within site of the large city Jing stopped them by grabbing Lina's arm gently and asking if they could talk.

"I'll bring her back soon." Jing said over his shoulder as he and Lina went into the forest.

Zelgadis looks at Kir questioningly, "Not going with them? I thought Jing was going to leave after saying goodbye to LIna."

Kir shakes his head, "Nah, he said he'd bring her back. Besides I think leaving those two alone is more appropriate." Zelgadis nods and sits on the remnants of a farmer's broken cart that had been pushed off to the side of the road. Amelia looks at him curiously, "They may be a while, so we should make ourselves comfortable." Amelia blushes at what Zelgadis was implying and joins him on the broken cart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jing had taken Lina quite a ways off the road and the two came out in a clearing with a small stream running off to one side and beside the stream was a willow tree. Jing gently pulls Lina over to the tree and into the private space its weeping branches created. "Do you really have to go?" Jing looks up at Lina and is surprised at how vulnerable she looks after asking that question.

He smiles at her and gently takes her chin in his hand, lifting her face to his. "Beleive me, I don't want to." He kisses her gently and then just rests his lips against hers.

"I know, you can't really go into Atlas City because of your reputation." Lina smirks at him and kisses him more passionately than before.

The two spend the next few minutes like that before Lina looses her footing and the two tumble down to the soft grass. Neither seems to notice and they just continue getting more and more passionate. Shortly after they reach the ground their clothes begin to loosen and then come off.

"Lina, are you sure?" Jing looks at her with lust and passion, but mostly love.

Lina smiles up at him and nods shyly, "More sure than I have ever been."

With that the two continue without restraint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over an hour later Zelgadis, Gourry, Kir and Amelia look up as Jing and Lina reappear from the forest. They both looked content and Zelgadis raises an eyebrow at that. "We were beginning to worry about you two."

Jing chuckles, "No need to worry, I brought her back like I said I would." He leans down and pecks Lina on the cheek, and slips her a piece of paper. "If you need to get ahold of me he should be able to help. Bye Lina." He waves as he turns, "Take care of her." And with that Jing and Kir disappear over a hill.

Zelgadis shakes his head and stands up, Amelia had already run over to Lina and was looking over her shoulder as she read the note, "Who's Postino?"

"Lina shrugs, "Not sure but it says how to get in contact with him should I need him."

Well we should get going if we want to be in Atlas City by dark." Zelgadis begins walking toward the city and the others follow, Gourry taking up the rear.

Amelia had positioned herself next to Lina and was questioning her about what had happened while she and Jing were gone. "Amelia, we were just saying goodbye." Amelia notices the light blush that creeps across Lina's face.

Amelia giggles, "Sure Ms. Lina I believe you." And she keeps giggling.

Lina rolls her eyes, still blushing and then laughs. "Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so this may be a shorter chapter than the others but this is a good point at which to stop. I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review. See you again next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. This may be the last chapter. Yay! Well maybe not 'Yay!' I still haven't gotten a single review. So please if you like the story I'm begging for you to review. I hope you will enjoy the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been nearly a month since Lina and her friends had parted from Jing and Kir and things were nearly back to normal for them. Gourry was back to his usual idiot self, Zelgadis and Amelia both had nearly forgotten the entire ordeal. As for Lina, she just acted the same as she always did, except that now she was getting much more enjoyment out of blowing up bandits.

"Haha, did you see those bandits cower." They were now sitting in an inn eating a feast at their usual pace. Lina was also taking the time to enjoy the suffering she had inflicted on a bandit gang earlier that day.

"Miss Lina do you really think it always necessary to be so cruel to them. I know that they are enemies of justice but even so..."

"Ah, don't worry about them Amelia. Let's just eat..."

Zelgadis and Gourry both look up from their meals at Lina's sudden stopping in the middle of her sentence. What they look up to is a slightly green Lina looking at her food in disgust before cupping a hand over her mouth and running to the restroom.

"Lina..."

"Miss Lina?" Amelia gets up and follows the red headed sorcerous to the restroom and hears her vomiting. "Miss Lina, are you alright?" She peeks her head in and sees Lina leaning over the toilet, still looking ill.

Lina turns to Amelia, "I'm fine Amelia, I must have just eaten something that was rotten."

Lina's lack of temper made Amelia even more worried. "Mr. Zelgadis, Mr. Gourry, something's wrong with Miss Lina!" She rushes to Lina's side and puts a hand to her forehead.

Zelgadis had gotten up and walked over to the restroom door, Gourry was already there looking worried. "What are we going to do? What if someone poisoned her food?"

Lina had finished retching at this point and opened the door to the restroom, "My food wasn't poisoned Gourry."

"But Miss Lina..."

"I must have some kind of stomach bug or something. I'll just head over to a healer and get checked out before we head out."

This quelled any further inquires into how she was feeling from her companions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WIthin the hour Lina had tracked down a healer's shop with Amelia and was opening the door to enter.

"Amelia you didn't need to come with me, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Miss Lina I only came because I'm worried. You never get sick."

Lina takes a calming breath and smiles winningly at her friend. "Yeah, but even so. Beside I don't even feel nauseous anymore."

That ended their conversation as at that point a middle aged woman stepped out from the back room of the shop.

"How may I help you young things?"

"Ah, well I was not really feeling well this morning and I told my friends that I would see a healer about why." Lina looks a bit sheepish, "Though it seems to have passed."

The healer smiles gently, "I see," She turns to Amelia, "You may wait out here, this shouldn't take very long." She turns to go back into the back, "This way please Miss."

Lina follows the woman into the back room. The room is rather simple. Three beds come out from the wall opposite the door separated by wooden partitions, curtains hang from the ceiling to block the view from the door. The beds were all vacant at the moment so the curtains were drawn back. The healer motions towards the center bed and Lina goes to sit down on it while the healer pulls over a chair from the corner to sit next to it.

"Alright, so you said you weren't feeling well this morning?"

Lina Shifts nervously and nods, "I had barely had any breakfast before I ran to the restroom and brought up what I had eaten."

The older woman nods, "I see, and you feel fine now?"

Another nod from Lina.

"Have you bee feeling like this often lately, going between feeling nauseous and feeling fine?"

Lina shakes her head, "No, this was the first time I've felt like that." Lina looks at the healer worriedly, "Why is it going to continue like that for a while or something?"

"Hmm, please lay down." Lina does and the healer prods her stomach gently, a soft white light gathering at her fingertips as she does so. "How long has it been since your last cycle?"

Lina coughs in surprise and makes to get up, "What does that have to do with this? Its not cramps or anything, that much I'd be able to figure out without help."

The healer gently pushes Lina back onto the bed, "Humor an old woman then."

Lina lays back down and thinks for a moment, eyes closed. "I suppose... It must have been about a month and a half ago." Lina's mouth twisted a bit, "I guess its a bit late, probably stress."

"And who was the young man you laid with?"

Lina's eyes shoot open and she looks in surprise at the healer, "No way! It was only one time! You, you can't be serious." Lina almost looks pleading, hoping the woman is just pulling her leg.

"You may want to inform him before it becomes more noticeable." The healer stands and heads over to a wall full of shelves with various healing items, mostly herbs and potions, "I'll give you something for the nausea, but it should abate in a few weeks on its own."

Lina sits up and stares in shock, swallowing dryly. "What am I going to do? Sis is going to kill me if she finds out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia had been waiting in the front of the shop for nearly half an hour, she was starting to get antsy. Just as Amelia was about to go over and knock on the door to the back room it opens and Lina and the healer make their way out.

"Thank you." Lina turns to the healer, pulling out some coins from her bag and handing them to the healer.

"It's no problem, you take care dear."

Lina heads over to Amelia and puts on a forced smile, alright Amelia, let's go, the boys are probably getting anxious to move on." As she opens the door, Amelia close behind she continues speaking, "Why don't head back to Seyruun?"

"Miss Lina is everything alright?"

They are out on the street now and heading back to the Inn where they had left the boys, "Huh. No everything is fine. Just a simple stomach bug. She gave me something for it, I'll be fine."

Amelia doesn't seem convinced but stays silent, if Lina didn't want to worry her she would respect that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day they four were traveling again. They were headed for Seyruun as Lina had requested.

Lina walked at the front of the group lost in thought. She was thinking about what the healer had told her, she hadn't expected this. She needed to tell Jing. She pulls out the paper he had slipped her with the information on how to contact him and began making plans to write a letter. She'd get it to this Postino guy and tell him to deliver it Jing. Sighing she looks to the sky, silently praying that it wouldn't take too long for her letter to get to Jing.

Gourry is hanging back to the rear of the group, Zelgadis and Amelia walking side by side ahead of him. He hadn't been convinced earlier when Lina had told them everything was fine and that they didn't need to worry about her. Her suggestion to head to Seyruun was strange, but she was like that. The other didn't seem to think too much about it so he resigned him to just accepting that Lina was just being Lina.

When they stopped for the night Lina separated herself from the group saying she had to go take care of something and that she would be right back.

Gourry didn't really want to let her go off by herself, but she managed to convince him to let her via a fireball.

Out in the the woods, out of earshot of her friends, but not too far from them, Lina pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and writes her short letter before sealing it and pulling out the paper with the instructions on how to contact Postino. It was a type of summoning spell, looking it over one last time she puts it away and casts the spell. Within a few moments she hears a rumbling and looks around as a guy on a strange device rides up to her. (AN: I know it's an old style motorcycle, but those things aren't really something Lina is familiar with and this is more or less from her POv right now, so she doesn't know what it is.)

Putting on foot firmly on the ground as a kick stand the man, Postino, looks over to Lina, "Well hello. You're new, did someone give you my number?"

Lina looks at the contraption that he's sitting on, the rumbling had softened but was still present, "Uh, yeah. Jing told me that you could get a message to him if I needed to contact him."

"Jing?" Postino looks a bit surprised but recovers from it rather quickly. "So you have a message for him?"

"Yeah." Lina hands her letter to him, "It's really important that he get this as soon as possible."

He takes the letter and looks Lina over quickly, "Alright I'll be sure to get it to him. Take care." And with that he takes of as he came, the rumbling of his machine the last thing to speak of his presence there.

Sighing Lina heads back to the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright so, been a long time and finally I got a review (yay!). So we all know what made Lina sick right? Hope you all enjoy and please review.


End file.
